


Speech Therapy

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blitz bottom, Cute, Deaf, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Hearth top, Human, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, Surprises, nice, speech therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Blitzen comes home on day hoping to snuggle with his boyfriend, but what he gets is much, much better.





	Speech Therapy

The door was stiff and hard to open as I kicked it. “Ow,” I muttered, walking backwards into the house to open the door wide enough to get through it. I set the bags down on the couch, making sure that the fabric and glass beads were on separate ends. 

I walked further into the house hoping to see Hearth was home already. I was beginning to worry, he came home late on some days and even left on our anniversary. I was worried that he could be seeing someone else or he was losing his attraction to me. 

“Oh my gods,” I yelled as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck. “Hearth!” I say whirling around, I open my mouth to say more and get stopped by the boyfriends mouth.

I moved my lips against his, closing my eyes and throwing my arms around his neck. I separated our lips when he swings me into the wall, knocking the air out of my lungs before he kisses down my neck, letting me regain my breath. His nimble fingers begin to undo my button up shirt, making my dick grow slightly hard.

Hearth stood back up and connected our lips again, kissing me so fiercely that our heads were moving back and forth. His hands traveled down to my hips and then to my ass, where he forced me to wrap my legs around his waist, pushing my aching back into the wall. 

I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms lazily around his neck. Hearth picked me up off the wall and moved up to his bedroom, nibbling on my dark flesh the whole way. I frowned as I saw my shirt laying in a rumpled heap next to the front door. 

When Hearth through me back onto the bed, I forgot about the shirt and just focused on my boyfriend who was now clambering on top of me. I smiled and pecked his nose, making him smile as well. 

Suddenly, he pulled me up so that we were sitting on our bed, facing each other. He signed,  _ I have been working on this for a long time.  _ I cocked my head to the side before he opened his mouth, “I love you. I want to be with you forever.” As he spoke, he slid off the bed, grabbing a box and popping it open.

Inside lay a gold band, embedded with small amethyst gems. My hands flew to my mouth and all I wanted was to hold him.  _ Will you marry me? _ He signed, I nodded my head furiously, sliding off of the bed and embracing him, letting the box containing the ring fall away from us. 

Hearth wrapped his arms around me and held me close, I could feel his breath against my naked chest. I held him as close to me as I could. “I love you,” I said, even though I knew he could not hear me. We rocked back and forth for a few minutes before I pulled away, sitting on the floor with a wide smile and loving eyes, was my sweet, romantic, and very handsome boyfriend. 

_ Is that a yes? _ He asked making me smile. I nodded furiously and grabbed the box and took the ring out, slipping it onto my dark colored finger. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly, our mouths slotting together perfectly.

I smiled into the kiss before then pull us back up to the bed. Hearth was on top of me and I can feel my pants getting tight for the second time that day. I felt the blond's hand traveled down to my crotch and they pressed down with his palm. I moaned and bucked into the feeling, growing harder by the second. 

He licked the shell of my ear, making me moan out so loud, I thought that the neighbors would hear it. He began to kiss down my neck, sucking when he got to my collar bone. I moaned and threaded my hands into his hair, tugging slightly to get a moan from his underused voice. Hearth’s teeth ground against the high rise bone that pressed against my skin. 

“Hearth,” I cried out his name as he bit down on the tender flesh. I took my hands away from behind his head and practically ripped off his clothing. Hearth smirked and then slid my pants down, my boxers going along with them. 

I pointed to the bedside drawer, telling him that I had placed a bottle of Lube there the night before. He nodded and then reached over and brought out the white bottle, seeing it made my already hard dick even harder. He spread the slick substance on to two of his fingers before taking off my pants the rest of the way. We slid under the covers, I shivered lightly as the cool fabric touched my heated skin. Hearth connected our lips and rolled me over to my stomach, pressing a single finger up to my entrance.

I moaned and waited for him to enter, he hesitated, making me squirm. I could feel the tip of his cock rubbing against my aching hole, I moaned and squirmed even more than I had been before. He smiled lightly and kissed my earlobe before he pushed one inch of his thick dick in, I moaned at the sensation, clawing at his back.

Hearth let out a loud moan, slowly pushing in the rest of the way. When he was fully sheathed, I arched off of the bed, throwing my long locks onto the silky pillows. I waits for a moment as I adjust, as he always does. My fingers thread into his almost white locks. I smile and pull on them gently, telling him that I want to go further.

He bucks his hips forward, narrowly missing my prostate. It’s almost like he memorized how to hit my prostate by heart.

I smirk at the thought, though the look slips off of my face soon when Hearth actually does hit the bundle of nerves. I moan loudly and shiver as he repeats the action. 

He picks up the pace as I drag my nails over his back, I can feel his smirk while we kiss as he hits my prostate once more, making my back arch with pleasure.

White, hot strands of cum shoot out of my dick, spilling all over our chests. Hearth thrusts a couple more times before he cums inside of me, making me blush lightly. 

He pulls out and lays his head on the bed next to me. He muttered the words that he had learned that day into my hair over and over as I fell asleep.

“I love you.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you.”


End file.
